


Since We've No Place To Go

by beesknees (daffodil23)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SPN Holiday Mixtape, Schmoop, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodil23/pseuds/beesknees
Summary: It's Dean's first Christmas without his brother. To distract him, Castiel invites Dean over for a home cooked meal and a movie marathon. Mother Nature has plans of her own, though. With a burning question sitting on the tip of his tongue, a snowstorm may give Castiel the courage he needs to finally ask.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Holiday Mixtape writing challenge. [Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=mN7LW0Y00kE) is one of my all-time favorite Christmas songs, and whenever I hear it, I can't help but imagine Dean and Cas snowed in and cuddling by the fire. 
> 
> Huge thank you to my beta [rosie_berber](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rosie_berber/pseuds/rosie_berber) for your help and guidance! You're the best!

There was a sharp rap at the front door, pulling Castiel's mind from his busywork. Quickly, he dumped the rest of the salty snack food into the festive, plastic bowl, trimmed with candy canes. He glanced around at the countertop one last time, taking in the cluster of containers filled to the brim.

There were potato chips and pretzels, tortilla chips and guacamole, and an assortment of crackers. Castiel spared no expense. He even found a six-pack of that fancy microbrew Dean was obsessed with during the road trip they took to visit Sam in a speciality shop in Kansas City.

Tonight needed to be perfect.

Another impatient knock echoed thunderously; the sound bounced off the walls like a ping pong ball. Castiel's legs sprung into action as he scurried off to greet his guest.

When pulling the dark wooden door open, Castiel was greeted with a blustery gust of winter wind, chilling him to the bone. But then - that pair of jovial, green eyes. Somehow now the cold didn’t seem so harsh. A soft smile skirted the corners of his lips, taking in the man before him. Short, spiky light brown hair glistened with wet snowflakes under the gentle glow of the porch light above them. More snow littered the shoulders of the man's olive-drab canvas coat, darkening the fabric where it melted.

 "Hello, Dean."

Dean returned the smile, quirking the left side of his mouth in a lopsided grin. "Heya, Cas," he replied, wiping his snow-crusted boots on the welcome mat. The two remained at opposite sides of the threshold. Until finally, Dean spoke, "Gonna invite me in? It's freezing out here!"

Castiel watched the words escape Dean's mouth in a puff of steam and ring around his head like a wreath of holly. He moved aside from the entrance further, gesturing Dean into the warmth of his home. "Come in before you catch a cold."

Dean transferred the six-pack he held in his right hand to his left as he crossed the threshold, smiling brighter. He planted a chaste kiss on Castiel's cheek as he passed.

Though it was brief, the spot on his skin tingled from the contact. A slight blush rose to Castiel's skin. No matter how long they had been dating, he still got butterflies every time they kissed.

Shutting the front door to keep the frigid winter out, Castiel turned to see Dean balancing the beer and a plastic bag on a table in the front entry. The bag crinkled noisily as it shifted from the awkward angle atop the bottles, and the contents tried to spill from the opening. With cat-like reflexes, Dean sprawled a hand across the items before they clattered to the hardwood floors below.

With everything secured, Dean quickly loosened the laces of his boots and yanked them from his feet, tossing them to the side near the table. He peeled his coat off his broad shoulders, placing the damp garment on a coat rack standing in the corner beside the front doorway. He straightened the hem of his buttery soft t-shirt and flattened the flannel layer over it around his hips. Absent-mindedly, he combed his fingers through his sodden spikes, achieving a just-awoken look. "It's really startin' to come down out there. I hope I can make it home." His socked feet made no noise against the hand scraped maple floors as they glided him closer to his boyfriend.

Castiel enjoyed watching Dean shed his layers bit by bit the moment he entered his home. It expressed how comfortable he was in this space; ready to settle in and stay a while. He smirked as he brushed a hand over Dean's chaotic locks, sweeping them back into their proper place.

"I'm sure it will be fine," he answered. "The plow will be by later to clear the streets if it gets too bad."

Stepping closer, Castiel snaked his arms around Dean's waist, and squeezed him in a tight hug. Dean wove his arms around Castiel's shoulders, gently rubbing at the soft, dark hairs at his neck. Their chests bumped together as they crowded into each other's space.

Dean melted into the embrace, and expelled a quiet sigh. He dipped his head slightly, and placed a kiss to the tip of Castiel's nose. "Merry Christmas," he whispered.

"Feliz Navidad," Castiel responded to the greeting.

Dean threw his head back, laughing heartily. "God, you're such a dork," he said, trying to catch his breath. "Probably why I love you so much."

Castiel's heart soared. He beamed as his own chuckle tumbled from his lips, nose scrunched. Dean didn't toss that phrase around willy-nilly, so Castiel soaked up every moment he allowed himself to convey the emotion verbally. He knew Dean felt it wholeheartedly, but it was a gift in itself whenever it was spoken aloud.

"You did request tamales for dinner tonight, so I figured I might as well get in the spirit," Castiel supplied, releasing his hold around the other man's middle. He squeezed Dean's hand gently, and headed back into the kitchen to finish his preparations.

Dean quickly snagged the six-pack from the entry table, and followed closely behind. "Please tell me you got them."

"Of course, Dean. Why would I bring it up if I hadn't?" Castiel questioned, turning to look him in the eye.

Dean shrugged, making his way to the counter lined with the snacks, setting the beer down beside the array of red and green bowls. "I dunno," he started, pinching the corner of a tortilla chip, and carefully scooping up a dollop of guacamole. "Because you're a tease." He winked as the chip crunched loudly in his mouth.

Castiel rolled his eyes. It had been _one_ time, and he was still getting shit for it even though Dean enjoyed every second of it. He let out a faint huff, and uprooted his feet from their spot; easily crossing to where Dean stood in two steps.

"In certain instances I can be," Castiel whispered, voice pitched even lower than usual. His fingers ghosted up Dean's chest, along his throat. The thumb and index finger of his hand cupped under Dean's chin, forming a flattened and backwards C. The pupils of the green eyes he was inches from slowly widened in anticipation. Several puffs of warm breath swept across his lips and cheeks. "But today is not one of them."

Castiel reached around Dean, and plucked the six-pack from the counter. With his own wink, he pivoted on his heel, making his way to the refrigerator.

"See..total tease!" Dean declared, blowing out a ragged breath.

A low chuckle vibrated through Castiel's chest as he tugged the refrigerator door open. He slipped the cardboard sleeve of amber bottles inside and pulled out a chilled, speciality brew.

"Seriously though, did you get the tamales from Abuelita Rosa or not?" Dean asked, dunking another chip in the guacamole.

Castiel fished through the top drawer next to the refrigerator for several seconds before finding the bottle opener. "Is she the one at Fifth and Grand?" He looked to his left, gauging Dean's reaction.

A noise leaked from the other man, like he'd been personally offended by the answer. "No, she's at Pine and Eighth," Dean squeaked.

Castiel could barely contain the smirk forming across his lips. He popped the top of the, now, dewy bottle, taking a sip. He retraced his previous steps, returning to the spot in front of the taller man. "Well, I guess we'll be enjoying the best tamales in all of Kansas tonight, after all," he remarked.

"You smartass," Dean grumbled, taking the beer his boyfriend offered. "I thought you were purposely trying to give me food poisoning again."

Castiel barked a quick laugh, moving over to the stovetop. He removed the lid from a stainless steel stockpot, and turned the flame of the burner down. "I don't think the truck at Fifth and Grand is in operation anymore."

Dean hugged his stomach, a grimace plastered over his handsome features from the memory. "They were probably run out of town by an angry mob." He pressed the rim of the bottle to his mouth, taking his first swallow. Eying the label of the beer suspiciously, Dean looked up at Castiel in confusion. "Is this-?"

Castiel smiled sweetly as he watched the realization dawn across Dean's face.

"Holy shit, it is! Where did you find this?"

Castiel slid a retractable steamer basket inside the stockpot, and started standing the tamales inside the basket to cook. "Some place in Kansas City," he said, placing the lid back on top.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say today was my birthday," Dean exclaimed, taking a long pull from the bottle.

"No, that's still a month away."

Another lopsided grin pulled at Dean's lips; his eyes scanned furtively over the blue-eyed man as he continued to busy himself at the stove. "You didn't have to do all this, y'know."

Castiel positioned his body away from the stovetop, his own socked feet toeing closer to Dean's. "I know, but I wanted to." He intertwined his fingers with the empty hand hanging loosely at Dean's side. "This is the first Christmas you've spent without Sam, and I wanted it to be special."

The green eyes peering down at him shimmered in the florescent lights. Dean hauled Castiel into a firm hug, landing a kiss at his temple. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but it musta been something right."

Castiel tightened his arms around Dean and cuddled into his neck. He knew it was a total shot in the dark, but he had to try anyway. He had hoped providing Dean with a favorite beer and a delicious Christmas meal, along with junk food and a Christmas movie marathon would be enough. That his mind wouldn't be preoccupied with the fact that his younger brother wasn't here to celebrate. Castiel knew Sam taking that job in New York would be hard on Dean, but he didn't realize exactly how hard it would be.

Castiel leaned back slightly from where he was snuggled up against Dean. The sadness nestled in those usually expressive eyes pained him. "The tamales have a while before they're ready. What do you say to popping in a movie and getting this night started?" he asked, looking to change the melancholy mood this evening was swiftly taking.

Dean released him from the constrictive hold, and hurried past him to disappear into the living room. He returned with the plastic bag he brought in from his car, and emptied its contents. Along with several DVD cases, Dean removed a couple of bags of microwaveable popcorn. He shrugged sheepishly, "I brought some just in case you didn't have any for later."

Castiel smiled at the soft pink color blooming up Dean's cheeks. "That was very thoughtful of you," he said, pausing to take a mental inventory of his cupboards. "Come to think of it, I believe I am out of popcorn."

A smug smirk spread over Dean's mouth, and Castiel could tell he was aching to gloat but wouldn't. He shifted his attention to the items he held instead.

"So, I brought Die Hard, National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation, Home Alone, Elf, A Christmas Story," Dean listed off, shuffling the cases in his hands.

Castiel removed one of the movies from the stack, staring at the front cover. "Wow, if you intend for us to watch all of these, we will be up all night."

Dean glanced out the kitchen's window at the darkening sky. The snow was falling even harder than just moments ago. "If this snow doesn't let up, that might just happen."

It was now Castiel's turn to feign embarrassment. "Being stranded here with me wouldn't be so bad, would it?" he asked, fingering a loose thread at the hem of his shirt.

Dean set the collection of DVDs on an empty space of the countertop, and rushed to Castiel, standing toe to toe. He wrapped his long arms around the other man's waist, prompting him to move in closer. "'Course not, baby," he soothed. "Beats my empty apartment, hands down." Dean flashed a reassuring smile.

Castiel copied the mannerism.

"Besides, my fridge is barren. This is where the booze and amazing food is."

"And there's a warm and toasty fire," Castiel added.

Dean nodded in agreement. "And a tree with decorations. I didn't even bother to get one this year." A soft, crooked grin skirted over his lips. He maneuvered his hands up Castiel's body, positioning them at each side of his neck. Both thumbs caressed over the dark dusting of whiskers forming along his jaw and cheeks. Castiel clasped both of his wrists with his own hands, nuzzling into the touch. "But most importantly, you're here."

In that moment, Castiel knew his poker face was failing with the prickle of tears he felt gathering at the corners of his eyes. He imagined his dark blue eyes sparkling with a multitude of emotions. Happiness, love, and of course, relief. Dean enjoyed being here because of _him_.

Over the last month or so, Dean had gradually been spending less and less time at his home with Sam now completely moved out. Dean was a gregarious creature by nature, so Castiel never questioned the frequency of his visits. Unlike himself, Dean had always lived with someone: whether it be his brother or Castiel as a roommate in college. The loneliness was understandable.

It wasn't until an extra toothbrush showed up in the bathroom or Dean's clothes started appearing in his laundry hamper did Castiel realize Dean was subconsciously moving into his bungalow.

_But most importantly, you're here_. Castiel heard the statement playing over and over on a loop. It was another checked-box in a list of things working into his ultimate plan for the evening.

Dean eyes roved over the planes of Castiel's face, analyzing what he was seeing, before tenderly pulling his head to him, brushing a kiss along his forehead. He tilted his body away slightly, taking in Castiel's expression again. Whatever was showing before was now gone.

"So, what type of movie you in the mood for?" Dean asked, still examining the other man's features.

"How about a comedy?" Castiel answered, removing himself from Dean's hold. He ambled over to the counter with the snacks, and grabbed a bowl in each hand.

Dean shadowed him, snatching the movies from where they sat, and retrieved his own snack bowl. "Sounds perfect."

 

*/*/*/*/*

 

Hours later, Dean and Castiel were snuggled together on the couch with full bellies. Dirtied plates and napkins were nestled among the half-full bowls on the coffee table. Several empty beer bottles were strewn through the clutter.

Their skin glowed from the light reflecting off the ending credits scrolling up the TV and the dancing flames, twisting and twirling in the hearth of the fireplace. The heat of the fire added to the warmth blanketing where their bodies pressed together.

Dean unglued himself from Castiel's side, heaving his frame from the couch. He wandered over to the big bay window stretching the length of the wall facing the quiet residential street. Huge, fluffy snowflakes cascaded quietly from the pregnant clouds looming overhead, augmenting the drifts already gathered on the lawn and sidewalks. At least nine inches of snow covered the hood and roof of his beloved Impala.

There were no signs of the city's snow plows coming anytime soon. Why would there be? It was Christmas. Those men and women deserved to be with their families, nestled in cozy houses and reveling in the last minutes of Christmas cheer.

He was startled from his reverie when he felt an arm wind around his hips. Curving his own arm over Castiel's shoulders, he towed his boyfriend back into his side.

They stood together in utter silence, watching the snowfall carpet the outside world. It was several moments before Castiel's gravelly voice pierced the air. "I have Peppermint Schnapps. I could make some cocoa."

Dean practically purred into the hair at the side of Castiel's head. "That sounds awesome."

Castiel returned to the living room a handful of minutes or two later with a pair of Christmas-themed mugs filled to the top with the steaming chocolate beverage and sagging mini-marshmallows. He pawned a mug off on Dean, who accepted it with a grateful nod.

They sipped their drinks in companionable silence; blue and green eyes followed the fat flakes floating through the air over the rims of their mugs.

Without preamble, Castiel stepped up to the transparent window, and blew his breath against the frosty glass, fogging a patch of it up. He dragged the tip of his index finger across the steamed up window, forming the eyes and mouth of a happy face. He looked over his shoulder at Dean with his own smile.

Dean chuckled at the playful twinkle in the pair of blue eyes, and loped over closer to the window. He repeated Castiel's earlier motions, fogging up the glass with his own breath. Also, with his finger, he carefully printed out the word "hi."

Castiel grinned fondly at the simple word. He scooted to his right a few inches, almost smacking his nose against the glass, and blew on another section of window. His finger dragged through the condensation, forming a heart with cupid's arrow jammed in the middle.

Dean furiously worked at drawing another scene- a Christmas tree with presents underneath.

At some point, both men had lost their half-filled mugs, and somehow, the innocent game turned into a competition; each scene becoming more and more elaborate. There were reindeer and elves and sleighs; snowflakes and mistletoe and plates of cookies.

As Castiel finished his rendition of Santa squeezing down a chimney with his sack of goodies, he glanced to his left to find Dean drawing a cartoon penis with his own "sack." He scoffed at the depiction, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend's immaturity. Dean giggled wildly while adding curly pubic hair to the testicles.

"Your maturity level is showing again, Dean," Castiel remarked, hip-checking Dean good-naturedly. “Or rather, lack thereof.”

"Ha, you like it!" Dean quipped. "I based it off my own."

"Ah, yes. The resemblance is uncanny, especially the smiley face," Castiel deadpanned.

Dean snorted, lowering his forehead to Castiel's shoulder. His breath wheezed as he tried to compose himself. "Does it need more freckles?" he asked in all seriousness.

Castiel cocked his head slightly, peeking at Dean from the corner of his eye. The second their gazes locked, they burst out laughing, sniggering at the absurdity of the question.

Dean clung to Castiel, trying to keep himself upright, while Castiel's chest heaved with uncontrollable laughter. It took several moments before the snickers and guffaws died down.

Without even thinking about it, Castiel sauntered up to an empty space of the window, and fogged up the glass. His finger began swiping over the cold pane, almost under its own accord. He stepped back after realizing his finger had stopped.

Castiel sucked in a gasp as he read the blocky letters of his own script. The written question suddenly became the elephant in the room. He had planned to ask the question some time tonight; most likely when Dean was readying himself for the drive home, and Castiel longed for him to stay longer. He imagined tempting Dean with a few lingering kisses and letting the question slip naturally.

Now, it was staring both of them in the face, and Dean had yet to say anything.

_Move in with me?_

Dread crept up the back of Castiel's neck. What if he thinks it's too soon into their relationship? Castiel didn't think one and a half years was too soon, but Dean could think differently of the whole situation.

Nausea roiled Castiel's stomach. What if he says no? He was loath to think of that type of rejection. Pain gripped at his frantically beating heart as he clearly saw in his mind's eye Dean telling him no.

Dean's feet slogged toward the window. Castiel watched with bated breath as he crouched to huff a breath on the glass below his written question.

A spike of panic coursed through his body as he realized how small Dean made the canvas for his reply. He was certain he'd say no. Fear seized him as he waited to glimpse Dean's answer.

Castiel blinked in shock as Dean moved away from the window. Written in shaky print were two letters.

 

 

 

_O. K._

 

 

 

He whipped his head around to where the green-eyed man stood, staring incredulously. "Okay?" he asked, feeling slightly numb.

"Okay," Dean said in a rushed breath.

Castiel's feet darted quickly to Dean, skidding as his socks slipped on the floors. He gripped Dean's biceps as he regained his balance. Once he was upright, Castiel launched himself bodily into Dean's arms, peppering his face with rough kisses. "You have no idea," he said between a peck to Dean's cheek and chin, "how long I've been wanting to ask you that question."

Dean chuckled at the statement and the assault he was receiving from his boyfriend. "I guess hanging up half of my wardrobe in your closet was too subtle of a hint."

Castiel stopped abruptly. "So you _were_ secretly trying to move in? I thought all your stuff here was just for convenience."

Dean chortled. "I thought the toothbrush and shampoo would have given it away instantly. I kept waiting for you to ask."

Castiel opened and closed his mouth in rapid succession, unable to form any words in reply. He was speechless. How had the obvious signs been so badly misinterpreted? A jarring laugh bubbled from his throat causing his hand to shoot to his mouth to cover the noise. "I thought I was imagining everything. Y'know, wishful thinking," Castiel said, continuing to laugh through his sentence.

"And here I thought I was being Captain Obvious. Guess we both really missed the boat on that one, huh?"

Castiel shook his head in disbelief. "Yeah, I guess so."

For a stretched out moment, they stood wordless, staring into each other's eyes. Long fingers rubbed delicately against naked forearms or brushed an errant hair from a tanned forehead. They were content to just be, getting lost in seas of blue and green.

Dean cleared his throat softly. "So?"

"So."

"Are we really doin' this?"

"It looks like," Castiel replied, worming his arms around Dean's back again.

"It's a good thing I didn't renew the lease on my apartment, yet."

"Is that so?" Castiel asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Did you just assume I would cave and beg you to move in?"

Dean smirked. "Well, y'know...it is hard to resist my charm and good looks."

Castiel batted playfully at Dean's chest, "You're such an ass!"

"Yeah, but you love me and my fine ass."

There was no denying it, Castiel really did. He loved everything about Dean: his juvenility, his arrogance, but also his fierce loyalty to those he loved. They were about to embark on a new chapter in their lives, and there wasn't anyone he'd rather be doing it with than Dean.

Castiel burrowed his face into the heat of Dean's chest, and whispered, "I really do."

 

*/*/*/*/*

 

The next morning dawned with a muted sun hidden behind gray clouds threatening to dump more snow on the already overwhelmed town. Dean and Castiel had spent most of the early morning hours curled around each other, in front of the fireplace, discussing their future plans.

When it was time for Dean to return to his apartment to start gathering his belongings, the pair lingered at the front stoop exchanging prolonged kisses and wrapping each other in warming embraces.

Dean shivered when a particularly freezing gust of wind blew into their sheltered alcove despite his three layers of clothing. Castiel rubbed his hands along Dean's upper arms, trying to reproduce the warmth that was there minutes ago.

Dean quickly glanced over Castiel's shoulder into the house. "Better get another log on the fire before those coals die out."

"Yes, sir," Castiel smirked.

"Alright," Dean chuckled. "Give me one more kiss to keep me warm until I get home...back to our home."

Castiel quickly obliged, aligning their already kiss-reddened lips together. He licked at the seam of Dean's mouth, asking for permission to enter. When it was granted, their tongues tangled together like a knotted ball of yarn.

The drawn-out kiss caused a flush to rise to Dean's freckled cheeks. "Yup, yup..." he said breathlessly. "I-I think that might've worked. Probably could've melt an igloo with that kiss."

A broad smile spread over Castiel's attractive face. "Hurry home."

"Not even a blizzard could keep me away."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me [here](http://deanisthebeesknees.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.
> 
> I'm nice, I swear! :)


End file.
